disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucinda
Lucinda is a little witch from Disney Junior's 2013 television series Sofia the First. She is voiced by Merit Leighton. Background Lucinda came to the Village of Dunwiddie after Sofia became a Princess, and hexed every single kid in Dunwiddie. But thanks to her first friend Sofia, she became a good witch and made up for her hexing and now uses her magic the good of others and the kingdom. Personality When Sofia first met Lucinda, the little witch acted like an unrepentant trickster who enjoyed the suffering her hexes brought upon the townsfolk. However, after getting to know each other, Sofia found that Lucinda is actually a fun-loving and creative, albeit awkward girl. Physical Appearance Lucinda is a young girl who seems to be around Princess Amber's age. She has bright green eyes, and long navy hair, which she ties back in pigtails, aside from two beaded strands. She dresses like a typical witch: a dress consisting of both a dark magenta double-breasted T-corset & a purple skirt with lime designs all around it, lime long-sleeved inside shirt, indigo wrap with a red lace, violet fingerless gloves, white petticoat, periwinkle and lavender striped stockings, heeled witch-style shoes, purple witch hat with an indigo band decorated with 3 feathers of orange, lime & aqua, purple collared cape with an emerald brooch attached to it. Powers and Abilities Lucinda has shown to be an uncommonly powerful witch for someone her age, though her mother is stronger due to experience. However, witches and sorcerers may be more naturally talented at magic than common people, such as most of the students at Royal Prep. Using her wand (which looks like a long twig), she is able to cast hexes to play tricks on others and she can undo her hexes as well. A lot of her hexes involve transforming something into something else entirely, or just altering some things in some way, such as: * Turning a cat into a chicken * Turning a flute into a newt * Turning clogs into frogs * Turning flowers into toadstools * Turning lanterns into beehives * Giving someone a dog's tail * Changing the color of someone's hair * Giving someone buckteeth * Frogs into human musicians Lucinda is able to undo her hexes, dispelling any spells she casts on someone. Interestingly, when she hexes something or someone, her magic is blue. When she undoes her hexes or something nice, her magic is pink. This is similar to how Cedric's magic is blue when he is feeling positive and green when he is feeling negative. She is unable to unhex something another witch does because she's not a full grown witch yet. Lucinda is also a skilled Conjurer, able to magically make things appear out of thin air, such as wrapped presents, an entire dinner, fireworks, etc. She is also able to move things without touching them (an ability called telekinesis) and like all witches, can fly a broomstick. Terra Monsters Violet the Foxpaw Lucinda's first Terra Monster who met her in the forest while collecting herbs for her mother's potions. At first, Lucinda's mother didn't want her to keep Violet but in the end, she agrees to let her keep her. Like Pearl, she has a big sweet tooth. Buttons the Oddcat An Oddcat who may be small, but he has the biggest talent: he can actually sew, which is why he always fixes himself whenever he rips himself many times. His big dream is to become a fashion designer and a tailor. Starla the Staria A Staria who likes to cast spells and watches Lucinda or her mother do them. Starla can be a little mischievous sometimes so whenever they're not looking, she can sneak in Lucinda's mother's lair to steal her wand and spell book to cast some spells, but that always gets her and Lucinda in trouble. Trivia * In the book "A Magical Match", Lucinda has a pet rabbit called Hexie. * She is the Arcane Terra Monster gym leader. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Former Enemies Category:Neutral Characters Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Heroes Category:Students of DJES Category:Apprentices